We've been friends for a while, but am I the reason that you smile?
by yayitskayla9927
Summary: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson have been friends for a while. Austin is starting to feel attracted to Ally, but doesn't want to make things awkward. This series of stories will be in Austin's perspective, while he tries to win Ally's heart. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

My name is Austin Moon. I became an overnight sensation by stealing a song from a girl. It's a long story that I don't have enough time to cover. Her name is Ally Dawson, she became my partner. She writes currently the most amazing songs for me, but she's more than that. She is also my best friend, yet I feel myself start to become more attracted to her. I mean the romantic kind of attracted. I don't want her to know that though, I think she still looks at me in a friend way. If I were to say anything it might make it awkward for a while, so I just keep it to myself. Her smile always gives me butterflies, and her hair always makes me want to touch and mess with it. Her eyes, her chocolate eyes, remind me of my own, but have more of a twinkle. I started staring into space just thinking about it. "Austin," Ally waved her hands into my face, I didn't budge, "AUSTIN," she snapped at me. "What?" I replied shocked, "Are you daydreaming?" 'Stay cool' I told my self,"No, what makes you say that?"

"Uh, Austin, first of all your staring at nothing, second of all, your elbow is on the keys, making an awful noise." She was right, I need an excuse. "I'm just tired, I was studying until 1 this morning."

"Nice excuse Austin, its the first day of summer vacation." Oh yeah, it's the first day of summer. "Can we just focus on the song?" I told her sharply. "Fine then cranky pants, you must really be tired." I really was, considering that I didn't go to bed until midnight and Ally said to come to Sonic Boom at 9:00 this morning. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night." I replied as nicely as possible.

"It's okay, so lets get back to song." We went through some good melodies, added some lyrics. Like normal, but today felt different. I don't know why, I want to talk to someone about my feelings, but I have a good feeling I don't need to talk to Ally about it. After we were done with the song, we gave each other a nice and hard celebratory high five. I couldn't help myself, as soon as our hands hit, I took my fingers and intertwined them in Ally's, and she did the same. We held that and stared into each others eyes, after about 10 seconds we both pulled and looked down. Ally cleared her throat, "So, uh, Austin should we head to minis to meet Trish and Dez?" She asked, I awkwardly laughed and replied "Yeah let's go." Did that really just happen? I could have said something, but I didn't. Why could I have done that with any other girl, but I couldn't do it with Ally? I guess we need to stay as friends for now. We met Trish and Dez at minis. I didn't get up once we were through, I guess Ally saw me and decided to stay. I guess I looked down or something.

"Is something wrong, Austin?" she asked me. I wasn't so sure I wanted to tell her anything. "Everything's fine, I swear," I replied to her.

"I can tell something's wrong, your not acting normal. Your not talking a lot, you usually talk a lot. You can trust me." Not with this Ally, I told her in my mind. I decided to just not be so specific. "Well there's a girl, and I'm not sure if I like her or not. If I say anything it might make things awkward, because we're good friends." I could tell I was way too thorough, Ally looked shocked. "Uh, well, um, I've got to go. Just talk to her more, and try to spark something." She quickly ran out. I rested my head in my hands on the table. I can't believe I actually said that, she obviously knew I was talking about her. Maybe we'll forget that this whole thing happened, and we will go on to our old friendship, but what happened today, might have jeopardized that.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, I'm starting to freak out. Ally and I haven't said a word, not even a sound, to each other in days. Why did I even tell her anything? I have been to scared to call her, but today that needs to change. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, pulled up Ally's number, and pressed the call button. It rang, and rang, then I heard Ally's sweet voice, "Hello?" I tried to make it as dramatic as possible, "Ally?" I replied to her I could tell she started gleaming, "Austin! I thought you were mad at me! I have never been so happy to hear your voice." I can't believe how one phone call can make me feel so much better, "The feelings mutual. Listen, about the other day. I was tired, and I had no clue what I was saying. Can you just forget what I said?" she sounded confused when she replied, "Austin, there was nothing wrong with what you said. I understand what your going through." What she said got me thinking, does she feel empathy, or is she just being sympathetic? "Now since that is all cleared up, wanna go grab a smooth- some smoothies?" I asked her. "Sure, meet you there in about 10 minutes?" she replied, "Sounds great, see you there." "See you there." As soon as those words came out of her mouth I hung up. I was gleaming because our friendship was no longer in jeopardy. Yet, I still want it to be more.

I put on some jeans, a t shirt, and a hoodie, then went out the door. I opened my car door hopped in and drove off. I arrived at the smoothie place about 2 minutes earlier than Ally did, I guess her drive was longer. As soon as she arrived I jumped out of my seat and greeted her. I think I startled her, but she responded with a hug. That startled me, but I hugged back. I was smiling like a complete idiot, when she pulled away she saw my smile,and I think it amused her. She was laughing, and I couldn't help but let out another smile. "Should we order?" I asked her, she nodded back. We ordered, then sat down at a booth near the door.

"So what was your opinion of 10th grade?" I asked Ally, as cooly as possible. "It was a breeze! 8th grade was harder than that." She said with a sense of cockiness in her tone, "How was it easy? I barely got Bs. I didn't even take any honors classes this year." It really was hard, but Ally being both the smartest, and prettiest girl I know, thought it was extremely easy. "Well anyways, I had some ideas for a song, want to head to the store (Sonic Boom) to work on it?" I felt myself start getting really excited, I've never felt this excited to write a song. "Sure," I said in the complete opposite tone of my feelings. We took our smoothies to go, and headed to her family's store. As soon as we walked in, we rushed through the store, and ran up the steps to the practice room. Out of breath we walked to the piano. Ally pulled her book out of her bag and I couldn't help but stare. The way her hair flowed as she leaned down, its the little things I like about her. She's different, she isn't the stereotypical girl. She loves music more than any other girl I know, she seems to care for my career, but also cares about my personal life. Any other girl besides her and Trish would freak out because I'm some sort of star. I thought of a song, I knew Ally liked the song, I just couldn't think of the name.

I won't let these little things slip, out of my mouth,

But if I do, it's you, it's you they add up to.

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things.

I knew it was by some boy band, I've heard Ally's amazing voice sing those words some times. It made me think about her and me,I wondered if she felt the same way. She pulled her book up and sat it on the piano, she looked at me, while I was still staring, she looked confused but then she started to let out a smile. It was awkward, I know. We both quickly looked away and Ally hurriedly said, "Okay so I was thinking we write something that can relate to what your going through, just like we did when you had a crush on that girl at Melody Diner," she had a jealous look on her face. I remember her, Cassidy. She was the last thing I wanted to remember. But now, I have spill out my feelings to my best friend, about my best friend, and try not to make it too obvious that its her.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought for a while, not really a while, but more like about a minute. "Every time she smiles, I get butterflies. Every time I see her amazing brown and blonde hair I want to just touch it endlessly. I feel comfortable around her, her amazing eyes, just twinkle every time I see her." I started smiling like an idiot again. She let out a quick smile, but every word I said she looked more hurt as I went on. "We could write a song about the things you like about her, but not so direct." I smiled and nodded. The lyrics she sung, just made me want to go right out and admit it to her, and then give her a kiss on the lips. She sounded hurt though, was she jealous for some reason? "Austin, I can't do this." she told me, she caught me out of a daze, "I just can't, it's too hard for me." she finished. She ran out of the practice room, I tried shouting her name it didn't work. I hit some keys, then something sparked. Lyrics, that maybe will spill what feelings I have for her. Then I realized, I've heard it before. The same boy band, but the words described what I was going through.

_Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah?_

_We've been friends now for a while_

_Wanna know that when you smile_

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah?_

Girl what would you do?

Would you wanna stay if I were to say

I wonder what she would do if I stood up above the crowd, and shouted her name out loud, and sang that song. (Remember: Heartbeat- Diners and Daters) I don't know, the idea sounded preposterous. I tried to sing the notes like the song was played, I was there until about 10 that night. I fell asleep on the piano. I all of the sudden heard a melody, if you can say that, of notes on the piano. I shot right up, "Austin, what are you still doing here?" Ally told me. "It's only 10." I replied, "No, Austin it's 2:00"

"In the morning?"

"No it's 2:00 in the afternoon and its dark outside."

"You don't have to be so sarcastic."

"Austin, just go home."

"I want to talk to you."

Ally smiled, and blushed somewhat, but then she got serious again, "We can talk when it's not 2 AM."

"Could I spend the night here?"

Ally thought, "Fine, but you have to stay in here. You can't go out and venture into the store."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be here."

"Why not?"

"Because I have my own place to go to"

"Well so do I"

"So go to that place."

I tried to sound as pitiful as I possibly could, it drives Ally crazy.

"But Ally, its lonely here at night."

"How would you know?"

"How would you know?"

"Really Austin?"

"Will you stay here with me?"

"N-" Ally studerred, "Fine, but I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Where will I sleep?"

"There's an air mattress in the storage closet"

"Why is there an air mattress in the storage closet?"

"Lets just say, I sleep here often."

"Oh."

Well we both fell asleep pretty fast. I slept in until about 10, but when I woke up, Ally was still asleep. I had an idea, there was an amplifier beside the couch, and I quietly went downstairs to get a bass. I plugged up the bass to the amp, turned it up pretty loud, then played a nice cord where Ally could hear it. She woke up instantly, and startled. She was furious. "Don't kill me," I told her sarcastically scared. "You spoke too soon, Austin Moon." I started laughing, she had a confused face while she watched me, "Your a poet, and you didn't even know it." I thought for a while, then Ally started laughing. "Do you know how blonde you sounded when you said that? Your true hair color is starting show."

"Wait I'm still confused, let me think some more." I replied, I really didn't get it but then, stupidity hit me. "OH! Your a songwriter, and you know your technically a poet." Ally play slapped me on the head like a 'duh' kind of slap.

"You know, you still haven't told me what you were doing here last night?" Uh-oh, I thought to my self. "I fell asleep when you left," I was obviously lying, my voice pitch went high, and I sounded unsure when I spoke. "No you didn't, you were singing." I was singing, but how did Ally know?

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were, I could hear you down stairs."

"No, I wasn't signing."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"AUSTIN!"

"Fine I was. But why are you mad?"

"I'm not. You sounded good."

I smiled like an idiot once again, I think I'm starting to freak her out, "Thanks, but you know, I always sing like that."

"I know, but you sounded different this time. You sounded like you were singing with a different passion, all I can say it sounded AMA- pretty good.

I laughed the small laugh that people do when they reply to a compliment

"Thanks. So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, lets just talk. It's fun."

That's exactly what we did. We talked for hours, until I got a text. It was a text from someone I least expected to ever hear from again. I've mentioned her before. I couldn't believe my eyes, she was the last person I wanted to think of, what she said was the last thing I wanted to hear in this point of time. "Ready for our date, blondie?" It was Cassidy.


	4. Chapter 4

My mouth dropped open, I just sat there. Still, not moving a muscle, well my chest muscles, of course. "Is something wrong?" Ally asked me. I turned off the screen and threw my phone behind me, good thing I have an Otter Box. "No, well, its nothing."

"Come on Austin, you can trust me."

"You say that a lot."

"I know, but you know you can."

"Yeah, I can, but still" I remained silent for about a minute. "Cassidy's back." Ally was very shocked, not as shocked as I was,but still shocked. "That was only a few months ago, how is she already back?"

"I don't know, but she still wants that date." I saw Ally's facial expression, I think she wanted me to go. "Aww, where are you taking her?" I was mad when she said that, "I never said I was taking her."

"Austin, she sounds like she really wants to,"

"But I'm not interested in her anymore!"

"Then who are you interested in?"

"It doesn't matter! I guess I'll take her on this 'date' but can you help me?"

"How?"

"I don't know, I'm not good with this kind of stuff, but you are."

She thought a while, but then her facial expression showed that she had an idea.

"Take her on a 'picnic' on the beach. Or a romantic dinner, planned and set up by you, girls love that."

"But I want to save that for you." Those words really just came out of my mouth. Ally smiled, but looked confused. "I meant for you to use uh, on your next date that I set you up on." That made no sense whatsoever, Ally was still confused, "Okay, thanks?" she said interrogatively. "So you tell Cassidy you'll pick her up at 7 or whenever."

"Ally, I think I got this. I'm going to use your idea though, but could you help me set it up?" I'm not making sense at all, she probably thinks I have a concussion. This doesn't feel right at all, not even one tenth of 1% does it feel right. I'm in love with Ally, she doesn't know it, Cassidy thinks I'm still in love with her, I'm not, and she doesn't know it. So tonight, some one is going to get news that either breaks their heart, or melts their heart. I don't know which one to choose. All I can say is, I want Ally there. "Um, Austin? What do you mean? You've said that two times."

"I mean I want you there, you wrote the song I sang for her, and this date probably wouldn't have even happened if it wasn't for you. I also love you." Oh. Shoot. Those words legit just came out of my mouth, I have NO filter today, NONE! "As a friend," I said quickly, Ally looked somewhat hurt, yet she hid it very well. I could tell because, I guess we are that good of friends. "I love you too," she said with both compassion and a little bit of confusion, she sounded in denial when she finished off with, " As a friend of course," man, that stung me. We talked about what I should do with her tonight. Ally said she could play piano, then hire someone to be our waiter. I was yelling in my mind, ' THIS IS ALL WRONG! Putting all this effort, into a girl I don't wan't to be with, I started yelling out loud, "This is just wrong, I don't like Cassidy anymore, I don't want this date,"

"You might not but she does, doesn't that matter?"

"I guess, but just this once."

Well we planned, but nothing motivated me to be excited about this date tonight. Ally was probably more excited than I was, which she isn't even that excited.

The time came for me to pick her up, I wasn't a happy camper. I picked her up then we headed over to Sonic Boom, yeah your probably wondering why, we couldn't find anywhere else. I will admit Cassidy looked pretty, notice I didn't say beautiful, that sounded mean, but I have a reason. Then, I saw Ally, I told her to dress nice, just for formality, she looked beautiful, more than that, any word that is more than beautiful describes what she looked like. I was smiling like an idiot when I saw her beautiful brown and blonde hair, her solid navy silk dress, and her lovely chocolate eyes popped out with the make up she was wearing. I kept glaring at her, while my arm was linked with Cassidy's, we just stood there. Then she finally got tired of it and gave me a tap on the shoulder, "Are we just going to stand here?" I nodded my head and we walked to the table which was set up by the piano, where Ally was playing. I sat facing the piano, to have an excuse to stare at her without her knowing. None of the four of us can cook, well Dez can, but we decided to just order Chinese. Apparently she caught me staring at Ally, she snapped in my face, that's not the reason I looked away, Ally turned around, she was watching us, and still playing beautifully on the piano. She's so talented. Cassidy was ticked off, "Why do you keep staring at her? You've been staring at her all night." Ally heard that part, she turned around and started playing again, "Do you have feelings for her?" It got eerily quiet, even Dez and Trish, who were bickering earlier weren't talking. Cassidy was awaiting my answer, "No, Ally's just my friend." She pressed a wrong key and then ran up stairs, crying. I was so confused. Cassidy looked satisfied, that ticked me off, I need to tell her the truth, I stood up from the table "I just said a lie, I normally don't lie, especially about or to Ally. Yes, I do have feelings for Ally, majorly. She," I stopped, "I'm just going to have to ask you to leave, please." I heard Trish and Dez chant some "OHHS", they were laughing like crazy and gave each other a high five. They must want Ally and I together. Cassidy looked at me like I was a crazy jerk, then got up and left. "Do I need to talk to her?" Trish asked. "No. My mistake I need to fix it," As I was walking up the stairs they were singing the juvenile "Austin and Ally sittin' in a tree" song, our names together really clicked, I still gave them an annoyed look. I walked in the practice room and Ally was sitting on the couch, more like laying on the couch, crying. "Hey," I told her she turned around, her face was red and her eyes were puffy. I felt bad. "Hey," she replied back. I walked towards the couch, she sat up and I sat next to her, and just wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she leaned her head on mine, nothing romantic, just comforting. "What's wrong?" I asked her as softly as possible.

"What you said to Cassidy, that you don't have feelings for me."

"That was a lie."

"What do you mean?"

She pulled away before I told her these words,

"I love you, and not just as a friend."

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't very good. Not feeling 100% today.**


	5. Chapter 5

I told her my feelings, it felt good. Her reaction was priceless to me, she looked happy, relieved, and confused all at once. I don't think she knew how to reply, because she sat there, silent for a while, then I saw some tears go down her face, I was worried that I said something wrong. I took my hand, and wiped the tears of her face. She let out a smile,

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that. I just didn't want you to be hurt because of a lie I told, especially that kind of lie." I told her,

"No, Austin, I'm not crying because I'm upset you said that. I'm happy that you said that because, I love you that way too."

The tears kept streaming down her face, I stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around her back, (she was on her toes), we were like that for about a minute, she pulled away. She looked upset now,

"If we get together, what if we break up? I wouldn't be able to write your songs anymore, that could ruin your career, most importantly, I would lose you, and I don't want that to happen."

I thought about it for a while, but then a thought occurred to me. "You shouldn't worry about that."

"Why not?"

"I love you too much for that to happen."

Ally melted when she heard those words. I felt my head start leaning down close to Ally's, and I saw her head start coming close to mine. Our faces were so close to each other, we were about a millisecond from kissing but then, out of all people, Dez opened the door telling us the food was here. I turned around giving him the "what the heck?" look. "Sorry," he told me. I looked at Ally, "I'm really hungry, but if the kiss was the question, my answer is yes." she told me. I laughed, she gave me a smile, I held out my hand to grab Ally's, she grabbed mine and we walked down to the counter where the food was.

"You guys got a lot of food." I told Ally, Dez, and Trish

"Hey, the more the merrier." I laughed at Ally's comment. The four of us just sat behind the counter and chomped on the Chinese food for a few hours. We had random conversations like usual, but tonight, I felt more closer to Ally than I ever have. We had a lot left over, we had two boxes full, and another half box. "What are going to do with these left overs?" I asked. "I can put them in my refrigerator upstairs, then we could eat them when we come here tomorrow." Ally replied. I grabbed some veggies out of one the boxes and chunked them at Ally. "Or we could do that," Everyone but Ally started bursting out in laughter. "You've now pranked me not once, but twice today. You deserve this," she told me, she then placed three fingers in the box with rice in it, then threw it at my face. I couldn't help but laugh, "Open your mouth," I told her.

"Why?" she asked me, laughing.

"Just open your mouth."

" Not until you tell me what your doing," she was still laughing, she got me laughing too.

"How hard is it for you to open your mouth?"

"It's not that hard, unless you've been pranked by the same person twice."

"I swear I'm not pranking you again,"

She finally obeyed my order, I put a piece of teriyaki chicken in her mouth trying to be like the people in those real cheesy movies, yet it wasn't exactly perfect. Ally was laughing as she told me,

"Austin I'm not hungry!"

"Eat it!"

Trish popped in and said, "You guys can be very immature some times,"

"Says the girl who gets fired from 3 jobs a week," Ally replied

"Boom!" I followed behind Ally and gave her a high five which ended with us holding hands. We decided to stop playing with food and be one of those couples who act cute all of the time. She leaned in and lay her head on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around my body. Yeah, extremely cheesy, I get it, but there's no better feeling than the girl that you love being in your arms. She was now no longer just my best friend, but she was now the most important person in my life, and I love her more than life itself. I did before, but now she knows. That's the best feeling in the world, and you know what's better? She feels the same.

**A/N: Please excuse the chessiness. Sorry I just now posted, still wasn't feeling well yesterday. **


	6. Ideas?

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm suffering some major writers block on this story right now. I need some ideas on how to make this story more intersesting, and sweet. Could you give me some ideas? I would appreciate it so much :). **


	7. Chapter 6

"Have a nice day." I heard Ally say as I was walking into Sonic Boom. She was handing merchandise to the final costumer of the day. "Hey, Ally-gator." I told Ally leaning on the counter, she smiled but looked a little ticked "First of all, stop trying to be cool, you know I hate that, second of all, don't call me that." I held my hands up in defense, "Sorry" I replied, she smiled at me and walked around the counter towards me, she then got up on her toes and hugged my neck. I of course, being the amazing boyfriend I am, hugged back tightly.

She pulled away after I gave her a kiss on the temple. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked her, she thought for a while then answered,"Well first I need to close up the store, then lets get some ice cream." I nodded, "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No-" she stuttered, "Yeah I actually do. Could you put the picks under the counter? I need to grab my things out of the practice room?"

"Ok."

She went up to the practice room and I did what she asked. Isn't she supposed to do this, since its kind of her family's business, but oh well. Have to be a gentleman right?

She was walking down the stairs from the practice room, "Austin, is my book down there?" I looked around and I saw her brown leather journal sitting on the countertop. "Yeah, do you want me to hand it to you?" I was reaching down to grab it, and I heard her feet running towards me, "Don't touch my book!" she demanded sternly. I once again held up my hands in defense. "Just because you are no longer just my friend, doesn't mean you have the right to touch it. But thanks to help." I smiled at her and held my arm out for her to lean against my side. She indeed did that and I wrapped my hand around her shoulder.

We went walking towards the ice cream place and I decided to stop. "You know, we've been together for two weeks and we've never joined lips." Ally smiled and laughed at my trying to not be straight forward with my words. We were standing directly in front of the ice cream place and our faces leaned closer together Ally got on her toes and our lips were centimeters away from each other then I felt a door slam on my head. I fell on the ground, and looked up, everything was moving around and I couldn't keep a steady eye, but once it got better I saw Ally on one knee with a worried look. "Are you okay?" she gasped.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts and I'm a bit dizzy." I felt my voice croak like it always does when I'm not feeling 100%. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I had to help some what because her delicate body probably couldn't pull me up on its own. "Let's get you home." I heard Ally say. My house wasn't far from the mall so she drove me home. As soon as we walked into my room, Ally helped me into bed and I just blacked out.

-/-

I opened my eyes and I was laying in my bed. I don't remember how I got here, all I remember is I was close to kissing Ally, but then everything was black after that, well not literally, I just don't remember anything else. "Austin your awake!" I heard Ally tell me. "What happened?" I asked her.

"Well you got slammed in the head with a door when we were about to kiss. You probably have a concussion, you've been out for a day."

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you alone."

"Alone? What about my parents?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you.."

"Tell me what?" I said petrified

"Austin, they were in a car accident."

I couldn't believe my ears. Were they dead? All Ally told me was they were in an accident. "Are they still alive? Or are they.." She fell silent for a moment. "Austin, I'm sorry." Then I felt a tear go down my face. 'I can't cry in front of Ally' I told myself. I sat up, trying to be as strong as I possibly could be. I held up both of my arms because, I wanted a hug. Ally stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a few more tears go down my face. Ally looked up at me, "Sorry," I told her with my voice shaking, "Its okay, you have a reason to cry, don't worry." She reached out her hand to wipe the tears off my face. I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers, she stood up, I stood up, she intertwined her other fingers with my other ones, and got up on her toes. My face was leaning towards hers, hers was leaning towards mine, I let my lips pucker out, I saw hers do the same. I cupped Ally's face into my tip of my lip touched hers, and both of our lips were touching the other. I felt Ally's fingers go around my wrists, we got deeper into the kiss, I got a warm feeling inside my stomach, and sparks were flying everywhere. We held it for about one minute.

We stared into each others eyes, smiling. I wanted more, realizing what my current situation was I just let Ally jump into my arms. I love her more than anything in this world, but now, since I have no family, I might have to leave her, and my best friends.

**A/N: I feel bad for writing it like this. I hate doing this but I needed something dramatic. Forgive me? **


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as I realized my current predicament, I pulled away from Ally. I sat down on my bed, covering my face with my hands. I felt like crying, but that just made me look weak. I felt small arms wrap around my waist, I parted my fingers to see Ally's head lain on my shoulder. " What am I gonna do?" That was one of the first words I've said ever since I found out about my parents' death. My voice cracked, I felt a tear roll down my face.

"Well, your 16, old enough to live without parental supervision."

I'm glad she said that, but everything I had then held in came out. I felt like what a toddler would feel like if they lost their balloon, or dropped their sucker on the ground. "That solves one issue, but alone? I barely know how to cook, I don't have a job, I can't make it on my own." I replied, shakily. There was one idea, but it was preposterous. When I say that, I mean its almost immoral.

Ally and I have been friends/partners for almost 2 years now, but a couple for about 2 and a half weeks. Ally has a job, has a good amount of money, and she can cook. Her dad might not approve, she may not approve. There's always the idea of her moving in. No, that wont work, thats way out of the picture.

"It's either that, or go live with your family in Colorado."

"No, there's one more thing we could do."

"We?"

"This idea sounds way out the blue, its senseless, I don't know why I even thought of it, but it may work.." I stopped for dramatic effect, she gave me a look.

"What's your idea?"

"What if you move in with me?"

Ally pulled away from our cuddle/comforting session. She looked like she had mixed emotions, confused, mad, perplexed. "What? That's not a bad idea, but were not in a close enough relationship yet."

"Ally, its the only way I can stay."

She thought, she looked at me, and gave me the smile I fell in love with, "I'll move in with you." I was overjoyed, I can't believe she actually said yes.

A/N: I have no idea what I'm writing anymore. Argh! Hope you liked it though. Sorry it was so short. Just a little heads up, I think I'm going start switching perspectives, and move forward a few months.


	9. Chapter 8

Ally's P.O.V:

4 months. Austin and I have been together for 4 months, and lived together for 4 months. The big 04. Okay you get the point. On a different note, Trish put together a performance for Austin tomorrow night, and only Trish would wait until the day before to tell Austin and I about it.

So now Austin and I are sitting on the couch rehearsing a new song, and some other songs. He said he's got a surprise song for me, but that's all he told me. I really hate surprises.

"Austin it's midnight, we need to get to bed."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

I walked to our bedroom, which really was Austin's parents old bedroom. He still misses them, a lot, but he's good at hiding it. He's still the perky, sweet ,blonde boy I fell for. I heard Austin singing, and strumming notes on his guitar, yet I couldn't make out the words he was singing. I smiled because I love hearing him sing, and do what he loves to do. He does this at least once every other day, it relaxes me and puts me to sleep.

I pulled out the covers and l lay in bed, its been a stressful night trying to get Austin ready for tomorrow. If only Trish could have told us the day she got it set up, tonight would have been easier, but nope, she had to procrastinate and tell us the day before. I closed my eyes and about five minutes later I heard Austin walk in as quietly as possible, ha! He thinks I'm asleep. I heard his feet coming near me, and then I felt his soft lips press against my forehead, I let out a small smile hoping he still thought I was asleep.

-/-

Austin's P.O.V

I heard the dreaded sound of my alarm clock. Why does Ally have to wake up so early on school days? I checked the clock and it was 6:30. I must have snoozed it when it went off at 5:30. Good thing Ally woke up the first time it went off, or else I would get a slap in the face(not literally).

I walked down the stairs and heard Ally singing like she does every morning when she makes breakfast. She always sings my songs, or the songs she writes, you get it, this time I decided to sing with her. She was singing "Illusion" once she hit the chorus I started to sing with her. She gave me a sweet smile and was flipping pancakes singing. "Your so talented, you can sing and flip pancakes at the same time" I told her sarcastically. I walked up behind her, wrapped my arms around her front side and she grabbed my arms dropping the pancakes she had just pulled out of the microwave on the counter. We started rocking back and forth, we have moments like this a lot. It makes me feel like the happiest person in the world. "I love you," Ally told me, I got the butterflies I always get when she tells me that, "I love you too," I replied. I finished off with a lingering kiss on her temple. Too much? Nah, we both like to be real cheesy.

-/-

It was 3:30. School had just been let out, but as soon as Ally and I drove out of the school parking lot, we were on our way to the location of my performance. I hope Trish didn't put to much money into this. It was about 8 minutes later we arrived. It wasn't some big arena, it was basically a high school football field with a highly decorated stage, and chairs set up.

"Trish did this?!" Ally said both shocked and in awe as we pulled in to the parking space. As we walked to the set, we held hands, one of the many things the two of us do to to be fluffy. Sometimes I feel like we go overload, but I don't care.

Ally's P.O.V:

We walked into the set. Gosh, I can't believe Trish actually did this. She must have spent loads on it, it's amazing. The stage had lights, and the sound system was great. There could have been at least 2,000 or more people coming tonight, its unbelievable that she could even afford it. There was even a TV crew here, I just can't get over the awesomeness(A/N: I don't even know if that's a word).

The concert started at 7:00. It took about two hours for Austin and his band to rehearse everything, and get the sound where it was needed. They sounded amazing, as always, but Trish told me she needed help with admission. There's the first catch. Also I think Austin had to rehearse his so called "surprise" for me. He did tell me he was covering a song I like. I've been thinking of all my favorites that he knows, but I just gave up and tried to let him surprise me.

It was on a high school campus, that oddly enough wasn't ours, so Trish and I were sitting in the gymnasium that wasn't far from the field, taking extremely excited fan girls tickets. There had to be at least 4,000 people by the time it hit 6:45. I needed to talk to talk to Austin before everything started, so Trish told me I can go ahead and go.

I saw Austin standing beside his entrance location, I walked over towards him. "There's a lot of screaming fans out there." I told him,

"Yeah, but you'll be the only one I see." He paused, "Too far?" I gave him a half-smile, "Yeah," I then got up on my toes a hugged his neck. His arms wrapped around my back, I pulled away and we both gave each other a 2 second peck on the lips. I put my heels on the ground and let go, "Good luck" I told him, "You'll do great,"

"Remember, your surprise is the fifth song" he gave me a wink. He then started heading up the stairs that led to the stage, I then heard him sing the words "I can get your heart beat" then he went on. I smiled as I walked to the designated area "backstage" Trish and I were standing, while Dez recorded the whole concert.

He then sang Better Together, Got It 2, and Ilusion in that order. After the screaming died down, Austin sat down on a stool that was brought out to him, and his guitar. "I'm going to sing a cover of a familiar song. You directioners might recognize it. I want to dedicate it to my partner/ girlfriend Ally Dawson" the crowd went wild. They calmed down, but after the first four chords came out, the crowd and I all knew what it was. There was so much screaming, it almost drowned Austin completely.

"Your hand fits in mine,

Like its made just for me,

But bear this in mind,

It was meant to be,

And I'm joining up the dots

with the freckles on your cheek,

And it all makes sense to me,"

He continued on. Little Things. He was singing Little Things. I can't believe he would do that for me. I was in tears most of the song. It was time for his break when he finished. He walked towards me, once he was in front of me, we immediately went into a kissing session. We pulled away, finally, "Thank you," I told him and hugged him under his arms. It was time for him to go back out, and he gave me a smile like he did before it started. He sung the words "Flip the switch, turn on the lightning,"

I heard a cry of pain, then everything all of the sudden went quiet, I heard a couple of gasps. It is so eerie, I have no clue what's going on. Then I heard four words, four words, that made me break down, on my knees, I felt the tears coming down my face, my heart just sinking to my stomach, four words that changed my night, I heard these four words: "Someone call an ambulance."

**A/N: This is awful, I'm sorry. Please tell me what I need to do better. This is way to childish/cheesy. I'm posting it anyways.**


End file.
